


Here With Me

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: onceuponaland, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 09:50:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4217100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is entirely your fault, and you know it.  You never should have let her take on the Dark One's power and curse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 26 June 2015  
> Word Count: 1178  
> Written for: [](http://onceuponaland.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://onceuponaland.livejournal.com/)**onceuponaland** 's Round 11 Musical Muse challenge  
> Prompt: Sarah Brightman cover of "[Here With Me](https://open.spotify.com/track/62mRZYg1pSxLcWNN3Xqd1R)"  
> Summary: This is entirely your fault, and you know it. You never should have let her take on the Dark One's power and curse.  
> Spoilers: Post-4B finale canon divergence, so everything in the series is totally up for grabs.  
> Warnings: Depression, vague suicide ideation.  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: <http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/>  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: So the Sarah Brightman cover of Dido's "Here With Me" has always been my favorite. And it just fit perfectly with this idea for poor Regina dealing with Emma becoming the Dark One to save her and her happy ending. And yes, there's a line borrowed from _Practical Magic_ , because I'm a masochist like that.
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as usual…
> 
> Beta: [](http://shatterpath.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://shatterpath.dreamwidth.org/)**shatterpath** is a rock lately.

"Mom?"

His voice is muffled through the door. Or maybe that's because of the pillow pressed to your face. It was hers from the loft. You didn't even ask permission from her parents, just used your magic to bring it to you, along with that damnable leather jacket. Both are your only links to her now. The dagger's proven absolutely useless, as has all of the research you've done into relieving her of the burden she now bears.

Because of you.

This is entirely your fault, and you know it. You never should have let her take on the Dark One's power and curse. She's the _Savior_ , after all, and is supposed to have only goodness and light magic in her. Your inability to stop her has ruined that. They all blame you. Oh, none of them will say it to your face, thanks to the Charmings, but you know they're saying it nevertheless. The Charmings themselves might even be saying it. It's not like you interact with any of them unless you absolutely have to.

"Mom, _please_!" he says, reminding you that he's still there. "I'm worried about you. You need to come out of there. You need to eat and take a shower." The doorknob rattles, but he won't come in without permission. You taught him that a long time ago, when life was simpler. "I miss her, too, you know. I've already lost my dad and one mom in the last year. Don't make me lose you, too."

His words bring on a new spate of tears from eyes that are already raw and practically swollen shut from all the crying you've done. Eventually the tears exhaust you into a deep and hopefully dreamless sleep.

*****

"Regina?"

That soft voice calls to your very soul, tugging relentlessly until your eyes are forced open. She's right there next to you, barely two feet of space between you. Your eyes attempt to produce tears, but there just aren't any left in you. You're not even sure you'll ever be able to cry again.

"There you are," she says with a gentle smile. "You look like hell, Regina."

"You--"

Your next words are cut off by a bone-rattling cough. She pulls you into a hug, holding you close as she rubs your back. The scent of her is overwhelming, constricting your throat until you can hardly breathe, let alone cough. This is all a dream, you know it, but you don't want it to stop. You force your arms around her, clinging with the desperation of a drowning man, face buried in the curve of her neck. The slow, steady beat of her heart is fluttering against your forehead from the nearest artery.

"Shh, just relax, Regina. Slow, deep breaths. You're going to be fine, I promise."

You do as she says, taking solace in the easy cadence of her voice and the solidity of her dream body. This is clearly the manifestation of your grief-induced insanity. You've had some sort of psychotic break with reality that's brought her here to you. There's no other obvious solution.

"Not quite." Only when she chuckles out the words do you realize you've said them aloud. "Look at me, Regina. Come on now. I want to see those beautiful brown eyes again." When you do as she asks, she rewards you with another smile. "That's my girl. You know, everyone's worried about you."

"N-No," you croak, then cough before you can speak again. "Hate me. Lost you."

She shakes her head and kisses your forehead. "Not true. It was my choice to keep my promise to you, Regina. They can't blame you for anything."

"But--" You bite your bottom lip, unsure if you should tell her. You certainly don't want this beautiful dream to end, and that news certainly would do it. And then you remember that promise about not lying anymore. "Happy ending died when you became the Dark One."

"So you'd rather die in this bed than try to save me from that curse?"

That upsets you, and you feel your eyes trying to produce tears. "Did everything I could, but nothing worked. Will stay in this bed until you come back to m-- to us."

"Nope. That's not going to happen. You are going to get up out of this bed, take a shower, get into some clean clothes, and brush your god damned teeth because your breath reeks. After you've done all of that, you're going to go downstairs and eat something with our son."

"No."

" _Yes_. If you don't, you'll miss out on something important that you've forgotten."

"What have I--"

Her finger against your lips stops your question. "Shower, change, and teeth first. Then go downstairs and you'll understand, I promise."

When you nod, she disappears from the bed. No magic smoke, no nothing. Just there one second and gone the next. Your throat constricts again, but you force yourself to get up and do as she asked. It's the least you can do for damning her to such a hellacious existence.

Once showered and brushed, you slip into a worn Henley and yoga pants. One last longing look at the bed and the oblivion it offers, then you're out the door and heading downstairs. The smell of bacon and eggs wafts up from the kitchen, causing your stomach to growl, and then the low buzz of conversation reaches your ears. You don't recognize any specific voices, but it's most likely Henry and Snow.

Taking a deep breath just outside the door to the kitchen, you do your best to prepare for the recriminations you know will come. Stepping into the room, you see Henry sitting at the island and Snow frying something on the stove. A glance at movement between them should reveal David, but your heart stops in your chest as you see wavy blonde hair over a dirty ecru sweater. Strong arms and a broad chest steady you from behind. Belatedly you realize that it's David keeping you upright.

"E-Emma?" She walks closer to you, that same gentle smile on her lips as when she was in your bed. Tears spring to your eyes as you shrink back against David. "S-Somebody _please_ tell me that you see her, too?" you ask, fearing the reality of the psychotic break.

"You're not crazy," David says in a low, soothing tone. "She's really here. I promise this is no trick."

His words spur you into action, launching toward Emma to wrap your body around hers like a tight embrace. The tears fall freely down your cheeks as you cling to her, breath coming in painful gasps from lungs that refuse to work correctly.

"It's okay, Regina," she whispers, holding you close, and nuzzles at your hair. "I've got you. I'm not going anywhere."

"H-How?"

"We can worry about that later. For now, you need to get some food in you and some good sleep. You're practically skin and bones."

"You won't leave?"

"I won't leave, I promise. It's going to be okay."


End file.
